Times Change and Us With It
by ShadowCat72193
Summary: After a fight with Eddy, Christie desides to joins the tekken tournament to save her grandfather. She meets Eddy at the tournament, they descover that their relationship is possibly more then teacher and pupil. ChristiexEddy
1. Christie's Decision

**This is my first fanfiction on this website, please tell me how it is. Constructive criticism is welcome, I'd rather people be honest then sugar coating it. R and R, please and thanks!**

**Disclamer: I Don't own Tekken or any of the like**

"Why not try to raise the money another way? Please……. I've heard the stories." Maya pleaded as Christie grabbed another shirt from her dresser.

"Stories of the Iron Fist Tournament?" Christie asked over her shoulder, "Don't worry about me. I'll be ok."

Maya was close to tears now. She took the clothes Christie had just packed out of the bag.

"Christie you don't get it. People die in this tournament."

Christie grabbed the clothes back from Maya.

"I have a better chance then my grandfather. If he doesn't get the cure he will die." Christie said, dumping it all back into her bag.

Even though she knew Christie was right Maya couldn't help but be worried for her friend. The chances of her winning the King of Iron Fist Tournament were very slim.

"Have you talked to Eddy about this?" Maya asked, Eddy was her last chance to change Christie's mind.

Christie said nothing as she grabbed a small backpack. In it she put her iPod, a notebook, and a couple of books she'd been reading. She hadn't talked to Eddy since they'd fought over what to do about her grandfather's illness. He didn't like the thought of her being in the tournament any more then her best friend Maya did.

Maya took the silence as she didn't have any will to talk about it. Letting out a sigh, she knew that Christie was not changing her mind.

"Don't worry about me. I have friends in the tournament I could get help from if I lose. Not that I will…." Christie said hugging her best friend good bye.

Maya felt the tears begin to fall. "Please keep in touch. Call me when you get to Dallas."

Christie now fighting of her own tears nodded and headed out the door.

////////

She sat down in her seat on the airplane. Many thoughts went through her mind. All of which contained either her grandpa or Eddy.

Christie hadn't seen Eddy since they had a fight a few days earlier. She was worried about him but knew he could take care of himself as well as she could.

Putting her iPod in her ears Christie closed her eyes. A lot of the music on her iPod, Maya had chosen. But Christie liked it in spite.

One of Maya's favorite songs came on, Eye of the Tiger. Christie almost laughed. They had a dance routine for they came up with for this song. Remembering how care free she had felt Christie smiled and felt herself drifting off.

She was almost asleep when her cell phone went off. Grumbling, Christie snatched it out of her back pocket. Looking at the screen she saw it was a voicemail. Pulling one earphone out, she wondered why it hadn't told her someone called.

Dialing her voicemail, she put it up next to her ear. The number it told her had called meant nothing to her. She didn't recognize it. However the voice, she did recognize.

_Hey Christie, it's Eddy. I just wanted to apologize for what I said to you before we parted ways. The only reason I snapped at you is because I don't want to see you get hurt. It is a good idea for a way to get my master the surgery he requires, but it is very dangerous. Please call me back when you get this. Talk to you then._

She couldn't call him now, but she saved the message. Knowing that Eddy wasn't mad at her anymore made her feel much better. Putting her phone back in her pocket and her earphone in her ear, she tried to sleep again.

////////

She felt a hand shake her shoulder. Christie opened her eyes. An elderly man stood next to her.

"Estamos em Dallas, é hora de sair do avião saudades." He said.

Translating the Portuguese in her head Christie nodded. He had said,' We're in Dallas, it's time to get off the plane miss."

"Muito obrigado" Christie replied grabbing her bag. It meant, Thank you.

The old man nodded and left ahead of her. Stretching her tired muscles, Christie left the plane herself.

The Dallas airport was huge. Once she got her luggage, Christie looked for a hotel to stay at. There was one that was reserved for the King of Iron Fist 5 competitors. It was called the Reunion.

Silently Christie prayed it wasn't too much for a room. Grabbing her luggage she headed outside. There was a cab waiting at the curb. She told him where she was headed and got in.

/////


	2. Welcome to Dallas

**Disclamer: I don't own Tekken or anything to do with it**

"Wow." Christie said, finding that is was the only word that came to mind.

The hotel was huge, had to be a five star. Out front was a huge water fountain spewing water. Lights circled around it. It was very breathtaking.

Realizing she was gawking like a tourist, Christie walked inside. It was just as huge inside. A beautiful chandelier made of glass hung in the middle of the lobby. She tried not to admire it as she went to get a room

"How may I help you miss?" the man behind the counter asked. He wasn't looking at her face, but her chest. Christie sighed, did any guy have manners anymore……

"I need a room please." Christie said curtly.

"Certainly, would you like a master suit?"

"Whatever costs the least."

The man laughed. Christie almost hit him.

"All of the rooms rented out are paid for if you are competing in the tournament. Compliments of the Mishima Zaibatsu."

Christie nodded wanting to get her room already.

"All I need is your name miss." The man said still looking at her chest.

"Monteiro, Christie Monteiro."

////////

Her room was huge. There was one bed, a king she thought. On its other side was a table most likely used for a laptop. The door next to her room led to a bathroom with a huge tub. She almost screamed at her luck. A free room, great view, huge bath tub, a TV built into the wall.

She heard someone knock on her door. Turning away from the beautiful sunset she went to open it. Before her stood a blonde girl who looked like she'd just turned 13. She was in a bathing suit. The girl gave Christie the up and down, scoffing.

Christie was wearing her favorite light green tank top, and faded jeans that hugged her muscular thighs. On her feet were braided sandals Maya had given her. She didn't know what was wrong with her outfit nor did she care.

"Do you have any idea where the swimming pool is?" she said with a very heavy French accent.

All Christie did was shake her head. The girl sighed and left without even saying thank you. Shaking her head again in confusion, Christie closed the door. If everyone here was as disrespectful as that girl this trip was going to kill her.

About an hour later she was unpacked and laying lazily on her bed. She then remembered she needed to call Maya and Eddy. Pulling out her phone, she decided to go for a walk while she talked to Maya.

Ring

Ring

Ri-

"Hello?" Maya's tired sounding voice said.

Christie remembered that if it was ten here in Dallas, it was after one in Brazil.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot about the time change. I just got in about an hour ago."

"That's good. Glad you made it. Have you talked to Eddy yet?"

"No, he left a voice message on my cell, but I haven't had a chance to call him back yet."

"Well you better do that and I will talk to you at a better hour."

Christie knew that she was being dismissed. Saying goodbye she chuckled to herself.

Walking into the lobby, she saw the snobby blonde girl again. She was yelling at some employee of the hotel in what sounded like French. Christie sighed and figured she'd help the poor guy out.

There were several other people around watching the scene. She could tell this was going to be very interesting. As she got closer she caught some of what was being said.

"I'm very sorry ma'am but my employer isn't here right now."

"Eh bien où est-il alors?" she asked, semi controlling her pitch.

The man evidently knew French as he answered, "He left home for the night."

"Il vient de gauche? Est-il fou? T-il pas d'être ici à l'exécution de cette trashy place?" she nearly screamed in frustration. Knowing some French herself Christie translated it to say roughly, "He left? Is he crazy? Doesn't he have to watch this place?"

"We have extra staff for those needs such as yours if you would so require then."

"Je veux une chambre dans un emplacement différent. Pouvez-vous faire?" the girl asked look might smug with herself. (Translates to: 'I want a room in a different location. Can you do that? ')

The man looked terrified then shook his head, saying, "We can't change rooms once they are assigned to people. I am very sorry Miss Richcroft."

Christie had to admit the look on the blonde girls face mad her want to laugh. Suddenly in furry, the girl lashed out towards the man. Moving with the speed and grace of a dancer, Christie grabbed the girl's wrist in mid air.

Struggling a little with the French words Christie said, "Avez-vous autre chose SPEEK alors le français?" (Do you speek anything other then French?)

The girl looked over at Christie. In a cruel almost furious voice she said,

"Oui, je parle couramment l'anglais et l'espagnol"

Christie sighed gratefully and switched to English,

"What the hell is your problem? Isn't what you've got good enough for you?"

The girl looked appalled. She evidently was used to being spoiled to the core. Of course she wanted the best of the best. When she didn't say anything, Christie continued,

"Please, just be content with what you've got. The man would help you if he could, that's what they are here for."

"I merely don't like the location of my room. The one I do want is one of the very good rooms on the top floors..." the girl said looking at her feet, her face turning beet red at Christie's scolding.

"Well evidently that wasn't possible. Do you think that striking this man would have changed that?"

"No, but-"

Christie cut her off, "Then you shouldn't raise your hand to hit anyone who doesn't deserve it. Now do you have anything else to say, um pouco?"

"Yes, my name is Lili." Then she turned on her heel and left Christie, the man, and her audience alone.

"Thank you very much ma'am. How can I thank you? Is there anything I can get for you, anything at all?"

After a second of thought she said, "Yes there is something."

"Then follow me ma'am."

////////////


	3. Hearing form Eddy

**Disclamer: I don't own anything Tekken or of the like**

He led her to a room behind the main desk. It was dark with white tables and folding chairs.

"Sit down and I'll hear your request."

Christie nodded and sat.

"I need information about the Mishima Zaibatsu's medical research." She said, deciding that now was the time to get any information she might require.

The man looked very surprised at her request. Yet, in a way he looked relieved as well. Nodding he said,

"I will have it to you by tomorrow afternoon. May I ask why you need this information?"

"Family stuff…"

The man nodded again and left her alone. Remembering she had to call Eddy back, she pulled out her cell phone. Redialing the number the message came from; she waited for him to answer. After 6 rings the voice mail picked up.

_This is Eddy Gordo. Please leave a message and I shall try to get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you._

She left him a message.

_Hey Eddy its Christie. I'm very sorry for what I said to you the other night. I wasn't thinking, and I regret it now. Please get back to me when you get this. Thanks Frasco._

Christie chuckled to herself about using Eddy's nickname. They still did like they were kids. Her nickname was Anya . Where Eddy came up with that she had no idea.

She decided that it was time for bed since her body wasn't used to the new time zone yet. To her it felt like 1 in the morning. Yawning, she headed for her room.

////////

Her phone went off around 4:30 the next morning.

She fumbled around in the dark trying to find it. Her hand closed around it. She flipped open the lid and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said, half groggily.

"Christie? It's Eddy."

She almost died of happiness hearing his voice. It had a soft Brazilian roll to it that she loved to hear.

"Hey Eddy, where are you?"

"Texas. For the moment."

Christie felt her heart skip a beat. He was here? For the tournament?

"For the Iron Fist tournament?" she asked dreading the answer. She didn't know how he'd react to her entering the tournament behind his back.

"Yes, you were right. It's the best and most likely to work way to get the money."

"How long have you been in Texas?" she asked wondering where he'd been the past week.

"I came a day or two after our fight. Knowing that what you said was true, I decided to give it a try." He paused then continued, "Where are you Christie?"

She considered lying to him, but she knew she shouldn't. They cared about each other deeply and he would just be concerned for her.

"Staying at a hotel in Dallas." She said wincing at every second of silence between them.

Then she heard Eddy sigh.

"I'd hoped you hadn't come, but deep down I knew you would. What hotel?"

"The Reunion, why?"

"Your room number?"

"134, why?" she said a little more sternly this time.

"I need somewhere to stay till I can get my own room. See you soon um pouco."

Then the line went dead. Christie flipped her phone shut and layed back down. When he got here he could let himself in. He knew how.

/////////


	4. Meeting Up, and the Day After

**Disclamer: I don't own Tekken or anything of the like....**

**Yay, school starts next week. I have missed my friends soooo much!!!! Can't wait to get back**

Eddy couldn't bring himself to wake Christie. She looked so peaceful when she didn't have to worry about all of the problems in her life. Her beauty shone the most when she was at piece.

Not saying that she wasn't beautiful all the time, Eddy thought. She was wonderful in every way. Lately he'd found himself looking at her as a woman, and no longer his student, or his master's granddaughter.

He doubted she felt the same way though. Sighing, he walked through the darkness trying to find the chair to sleep in.

He didn't see Christie's bag.

After tripping over it he hit the chair with all of his 230 pounds of muscle. He heard it slide back at his weird angle and he hit the ground with a dull thud.

Christie was sitting up in her bed looking down at him.

"Eddy? Are you ok?"

He could tell she was trying not to laugh. If it had been anyone other then himself, he'd have been in the same position. However, as much as that had physically hurt, his pride was bruised much worse.

"Ya, I can't see shit in this darkness."

Chuckling, Christie grabbed his wrist pulling him to his knees, then up on the bed.

"You can sleep up here you know. I'm not going to slap you for trying to sleep comfortably." She said laying back down, "Are you sure you're ok? That sounded like it hurt more then you're letting on."

To tell the truth it hurt like hell, but he didn't want to admit that to Christie.

"I'm fine."

"If you say so…"

Christie was so happy to have her master with her again. She had been beginning to think of him as more then a master, but for some reason she doubted it. He was incredibly handsome, with his wild mane and ebony skin.

The muscle throughout his body made Christie always feel safe around Eddy, like he could handle anyone or anything that crossed his path. She knew that he felt obligated to take care of her. Deep down she wished it were more.

"Well, I'm tired so we can talk in the morning." Christie said laying back down.

Slowly Eddy lied down next to her, careful not to touch her skin. As much as he wanted to, he didn't because of what she might say. The worst thought for him was her pushing him away like she had in their fight.

_A week prior:_

"_Please Christie, this idea is too dangerous." Eddy nearly pleaded at her feet._

"_Don't worry about me Eddy; I don't need you or grandpa watching over me like I'm a porcelain doll."_

_That hit Eddy deeper then she knew. Turning her back to him Christie looked out the window at the heavy rain coming down like her tears wanted to._

"_I know you don't think you need us, but you can't be iron cladded forever. You will always need someone."_

"_Are you saying that you think I'm fragile Eddy?!"_

"_No, just that-"_

"_Don't. Just don't bother. I think the tournament is a good idea, but I'm too fragile to fight in it. Oh, that's too bad!" Christie yelled at Eddy tears streaming down her face, "My grandfather might not live long enough for us to raise money any other way. I thought you cared about him as much as I do, I guess I was wrong."_

_She stormed out and slammed the door behind her._

Eddy shivered at how true her words where. He had treated her like she was a china doll to protect. Little did she know that to him she was.

Feeling Eddy shiver Christie turned over in her sleep, snuggling against his warm hard body. He was temped to get up and sleep in the chair anyway, but decided to stay. Within a short time he found himself asleep as well.

///////

Christie woke around 7:30 the next morning. Beside her Eddy was still asleep. She decided to let him get his rest in peace. Moving silently she got out of bed and grabbed some new clothes.

Eddy didn't stir when she got up so she figured he was still asleep. Now was the perfect time for a shower. Closing the door behind her she started the hot water.

The water beating on her shoulders helped to relieve some of the burden if only for a little while. She knew that water made her feel very comfortable, like the rest of the world didn't matter.

Eddy woke with a start. He quickly realized that Christie wasn't beside him. Sitting up he realized the shower was running. Relief flooded through him. As much as he wanted to share a room with Christie, it would be better for the both of them if he got his own room. Leaving her a note he headed out the door.

Outside, a young blonde girl was walking by. She looked at Eddy and scoffed. Walking up to him, she said,

"You have fun with that stupid bitch last night?" she gave Eddy a coy smile, "I heard something bang around last night."

Pulling his hair back into a pony tail Eddy shrugged. He tried not to let it bother him what the girl had called Christie.

"What can I say, I'm kinda clumsy."

She could tell she wasn't going to bother him. Sighing, she continued down the hall.

///////

"I'm sorry sir, until the manager comes back in a few days we can't issue out new rooms." The man at the desk told him.

"Where is the manager?" Eddy asked tapping his fingers on the desk surface.

"Visiting the Mishima Zaibatsu, for whatever reason." The man said shrugging his shoulders.

Realizing that he was stuck with what he had for the moment Eddy sighed.

"Ok. Thank you. There is a room I can stay in until your manager gets back."

Deciding since he was already up, he'd get something to eat.

//////


	5. Friends in Unexpected Places

**Disclamer: I Don't own Tekken or the like.....**

**Ya, I might not be able to update for a little while until I can get my computer back to acting normal..... Plus school starts tomorrow. Review, tell me if it sucks or whatever.**

Emerging from the bathroom in a dark grey t-shirt for Sum 41 and cut off jeans, Christie looked around the room. Eddy wasn't in it but a note was stuck to the T.V.

It said,

_Hey Christie, I went to try to rent my own room. Meet you for breakfast after you get out of the shower._

_Eddy_

Setting it on the bed Christie slid on some black flip flops and went out into the hallway.

///////

"Is any of the stuff here good?" Christie asked looking down at Eddy who was reading a magazine and drinking coffee.

Looking up, Eddy's thoughts went out the window. Christie was wearing her hair down, she didn't do that often. She was wearing the shirt he'd got her from his short trip to Canada. It fit her tan skin very well.

"Eddy? Are you ok?" Christie asked across from him. She had a plate full of bacon, toast and hash browns.

Shaking away his thoughts Eddy nodded.

"It's actually really good. Not that junk you get at cheep hotels."

Nodding back Christie ate, trying to ignore how cute Eddy looked as he read intently out of his magazine. His hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail and it looked really nice.

"Are you registered for the tournament yet?" Christie asked, not wanting to be left to her own thoughts.

Eddy looked up.

"Yes, I entered when I first got here a few days ago." He replied simply

"So what have you done these past few days?"

He smiled, showing a huge contrast of dark skin and white teeth, and replied,

"Working on my fighting, there's a dojo in Huston."

Christie nodded and continued to eat. She noticed there were a lot of people around her; people of all ethnicities, races, and ages.

Only one looked really familiar. It was Julia Chang.

"Hey Julia, you didn't tell me you had plans to enter the tournament." Christie said looking over at Julia, sitting at the next table over.

"Hey Christie, haven't gotten an email in a while." She teased looking from Eddy to Christie.

Christie almost visibly blushed at the hints from Julia. She wasn't one to have a boyfriend often and Julia knew it.

"Sorry, my grandfather hasn't been well since he got out of prison and I have been really worried about him." She said truthfully.

Julia apologized.

"It's ok. You didn't do it."

Eddy decided to cut in.

"Christie you haven't introduced your friend."

Both Julia and Christie chuckled in embarrassment. Giggling, Julia said,

"My name is Julia Chang. I'm guessing you're Eduardo Gordo?"

After he nodded, Julia continued.

"Christie has told me a lot about you." She said, noting Christie's blush about being caught talking about Eddy, "I'm sorry about your family."

"As Christie said, it's ok."

Christie could tell this day was going well.

////////

By dinner time Christie was ready for the day to be over. She had had a long day and was glad it was mostly through. Practice with Julia had left both of them bruised and tired. Her practice with Eddy on the other hand was interesting.

_Around 2 pm:_

"_Hey Eddy, you want to practice?" Christie asked wiping the sweat off of her face._

_Smiling his killer smile he nodded. Christie couldn't help but smile back._

"_Don't be afraid to tell me if you've had too much. I don't want to hurt you."_

_Christie scoffed, "Hurt me? Be more worried about me hurting you, Frasica."_

_He laughed and kicked at her. She dodged it quite easily. Moving for a back kick, she watched his faucal expressions. Her kick hit his upper torso. However, being around 110 pounds heavier then her, Eddy didn't move._

_Growling lightly Christie struck again. Dodging it, Eddy hooked his ankle behind her knee and tripped her. She fell on her back. Pushing off the ground, Christie did a creasant moon kick, landing Eddy on his back._

_After another 10 or 20 minutes they gave up to a draw. Both Eddy and Christie were covered in sweat. They walked into their shared room laughing and talking about their mistakes and the things they'd do different if they fought again. _

_Not thinking, Christie pulled of her shirt and was wearing just her sports bra. She didn't see Eddy freeze, or hear his breath catch. Eddy was sure his heart had skipped a couple beats. Not saying anything, she went into the bathroom for the first shower._

Fighting against Eddy like old times was fun and relaxing. It made her feel at home and free of the burdens of her life at the moment. Eddy had that effect on her.

Dinner was rather uneventful. Christie made friends with some girl named, Asuka Kazama. She spoke some English and was glad to have someone to talk to. The rest of dinner was kind of a blur to Christie.

/////////


	6. Little Suprises

**Haha! I am back! Sorry its taken so long to update, I have been busy... UUUUGGGG!!!! At least I get a break this week. I will update again as soon as I am able I promise. Please review, I would love to know if my story sucks..... or if it doesn't.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tekken or of the like..... (wish I could, hehe)  
**

She was in her pajamas, of a tank top and shorts, when Eddy came in from swimming in the pool. He smiled at her, looking goofy with his hair in his eyes dripping down his face.

"Have fun?" she asked

"Ya, but you should have come. Trust me when I say, you are one hell of a swimmer."

She felt her face heat up at the complement. What could she say, she loved water.

"Sorry, wasn't really in the mood for swimming." She said truthfully.

Christie found that she couldn't keep her eyes off of his muscular chest. As hard as she tried, she found herself admiring him. Lying back, she closed her eyes as he went in the bathroom to change.

What felt like hours later, he climbed down next to her. Almost by instinct, Christie rolled towards him. She was half asleep, but she could feel him hesitate to put a hand on her side.

Looking up at his face, Christie found him watching her and blushed slightly. She tried to look away, but Eddy caught her chin. Turning her face back to his, their lips met.

All thought, everything around them was blasted away in seconds. Heat almost exploded between them as Eddy ran his tongue along Christie's bottom lip.

She gasped at his intensity. Taking advantage of her open mouth, Eddy pushed his tongue into her mouth. Christie groaned lightly and felt him take over her senses. Wrapping her arms around his waist she could hardly believe that he was letting her do this.

Christie felt Eddy's hands go to the small of her back. He couldn't stop himself. Sitting up he pulled her forward onto his lap. They broke the kiss long enough for Christie's shirt to come off.

The sound of Christie's phone going off scared them both out of their wits. However it broke their trance. As Christie answered the phone and walked to the bathroom for mild privacy, Eddy mentally yelled at himself.

He'd let his raging hormones to get the better of him. Yes, he cared about Christie and that alone should be enough for him never to let that happen again. Eddy knew how close he'd come to losing every ounce of control he had. That was a risk he didn't want to take.

It wasn't that he wouldn't want it to happen, it was that he was worried Christie would regret it afterwards and push him away. He couldn't heal himself again if she shoved him away much more.

He heard her footsteps on the carpet. Christie looked at Eddy's back. She felt tears threaten to fall for she could tell he was already regretting what he had done. It hurt but she calmed herself. Maya couldn't have picked a better time to call.

"Eddy, are you ok?" she asked when she realized he was shaking.

He looked at her, with something in his eyes she didn't recognize.

"Before I do something both of us will regret, it would be better for you to put your shirt back on." He nearly growled.

Christie wasn't sure if she should abide or not. Deciding not to make Eddy angrier with her, she pulled on her shirt. She wondered why he had kissed her at all. The more she thought about it the more she convinced herself that he had done it to make her feel better. God knows that it sure worked.

He looked at Christie. She looked incredibly sexy, with her hair slightly tousled and her lips swollen from the kiss. Eddy knew he was pushing his limits, by staying in the room. Yet in a way he would feel worse being far away from her.

"Eddy…" Christie whispered.

"Get back to bed Christie. We have an early morning tomorrow. There's something I would like to show you." He said, most of the husky sound was out of his voice.

Even though she doubted she'd be sleeping any time soon, Christie nodded. She slipped into the bed and closed her eyes. Not much to her surprise, he didn't come over. Instead, he stretched out his long body in one of the huge armchairs.

She couldn't help her feelings towards Eddy, and they just seemed to keep getting in the middle of things. Deciding it wasn't smart to let her thoughts wonder, Christie got up and went to her bag next to Eddy's chair.

"What are you looking for?" he asked curiously.

"My iPod." Christie answered plainly as she dug through her bag.

Eddy didn't know what that meant so he just looked down at her as she rummaged through her things until she found her iPod.

She climbed back into the bed. Eddy watched her until she was flat on her back staring up at the ceiling. He had a quick thought to get up and follow her to bed, but kicked himself for even thinking that.

Christie turned her iPod on and hit the shuffle button. After a few seconds the song 'I Gotta Feeling' by The Black Eyed Peas came one. She almost laughed at the irony of the song in this situation. She knew she loved Eddy, but it didn't help the matters much

////////

Eddy's neck was killing him when he woke up. Silently he cursed himself for letting last night end up like it did and ending up sleeping in the chair. His muscles screamed in protest as he tried to stand without making too much noise.

He could see Christie breathing softly in her bed. Each breath was almost unnoticeable and he couldn't help but examine her as she slept.

Yawning, he grabbed a pair of jeans and a tight fitting cobalt t-shirt. He headed into the bathroom to take a cold shower. Cold showers usually made his muscles relax.

A soft groan of satisfaction managed to escape his lips as the cold water did its job to release his soreness. Eddy was tall enough that the head of the shower was not much above him. It made it kind of hard to get completely wet without switching sides every now and then.

Christie hadn't really been sleeping. She'd managed an hour or two, but after that it seemed almost impossible to get back to sleep. Her eyes shot open when she heard the shower water come on. Her alarm clock read 4:00 am.

She silently wondered what Eddy had wanted to show her. It could be anything, from landmarks to a building. Christie had no idea what to expect.

Deciding to take her shower when they got back, Christie changed into a faded pair of jeans and an earthy green and brown tank top. Her safest bet was to grab a pair of tennis shoes for whatever they planned to do today.

Eddy came out of the shower surprised to see her awake already. She was sitting on the bed pulling on her shoes. Once seeing him, Christie stood up.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." He answered simply.

Christie scoffed but followed him out the door.


End file.
